


Psychedelism

by Blumstein



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Kisaragi-centric, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance Averted, Shintaro Kisaragi does not remember, but everyone else does, insomuch that Shintaro is socially awkward, we need more Kisaragi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumstein/pseuds/Blumstein
Summary: "You won't need the memories, will you?  After all, she'll be here with you now."At a certain day in purgatory, within a room with neither walls nor a ceiling, I had a dream.





	Psychedelism

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: It's a fic of Shintaro and various members of the cast going off-field with their conversations. There's plot, but it's a loose thread at best.
> 
> With that said, I hope this will be both a fun and worthwhile read. Constructive criticisms are very much welcome!

"You want her back, don't you?"

Maybe it's from the eternally orange hue.  In a room with neither windows nor walls, extending towards nothing and everything at once, a voice makes itself known.  And, in the gaps between non-existence, a shadow forms.  It takes the form of a woman.

Neither near nor far, a silhouette by the corner of my eye.  Squint for a little bit and one could pretend it was a trick of the light.

"..."

But I knew better.

"You want her back."

The devil only appears to bargain, not to help.

"It is only natural for the human person to want what could have been.  To look back on the crossroads and think, 'what if?'" the shadow continued to talk, bearing no mind to the silence permeating the air.  "I assume it applies to you too, mister brooder.  You look like you aged decades, with that jacket of yours."

'Red is the color of heroes!' ...and all that.

"To want is, ultimately, in man's nature.  What isn't his, what cannot be, what could've been - without discrimination, in all my years looking over your pathetic race, I find it applies for both the young and old, the men and women, the non-binary, the non-conforming, etc etc."

"..."

"It's alright to be hesitant.  After all, this magnificent person, in all her gorgon glory," cue mental eye-roll, "suddenly barged in something that could be called a 'subconscious space' where you suddenly found yourself into.  And she's offering you something  _impossible_ _,_ in the truest sense of the word, so it's really sensible of you to keep quiet at a time like this.  Mulling your options and all that jazz.  Congratulations, hero.  You're less susceptible to scams and phishing now."

"..."

"Still like that, I see," a sigh.  "Jeez.  For a genius, it's taking you forever to respond to a woman asking you a question."

"It must be a special  _purgatory_ for you if you think 6 minutes is forever [1]."

"Nah, surprisingly the reception here is pretty good.  24/7 streaming is a godsend," a pause.  "Huh.  You can talk, after all."

"Not surprisingly, thinking of strategies take a great deal of concentration.  Decisions, possibilities, contingencies, and the like."

"'Thinking,' he says," so she chuckles.  "How's that going for you, Kisaragi?  Intellect coming back?"

"Funny, coming from a centuries-old snake grandma that gets off on watching other people go through their daily lives."  Normally an old entity would be more collected, having amassed knowledge and wisdom over the years, but it's kind of nice to be proven wrong for once.  Refreshing even.

She looks like a loli.  Acts like a spoiled one, too [2].

"... Oi, you wanna die?"

"Oh, no, I'm already dead, thanks.  By the way, can I move on already?"

"The Line to Heaven is currently closed for an undisclosed amount of time, while you have to pay a toll for the Stairway up [3]," she pulled out a slip of paper.  Written on it was an absurd amount.  When translated into money terms.  "Pretty cheap if you ask me.  We also have the Subway to Hell, the entrance is free.  Your exit is not; that is, it's non-existent."

"Let me guess, it's a one-way trip."

"Of course, of course, let's go with that," a pause.  "... You know what, I was just kidding.  We neither have an express, a staircase, nor a subway for you to ride on.  In fact, since we're an advocate of conserving the environment, we chose not to put any funds on transportation.   That is to say, you gotta walk there, hun."

"Please stop.  I can't take anymore of this nonsense."

I mean, I know I was asking for it, but seriously.  If this were a show, it'd be more of a  _manzai_  than a  _Shakespear_ imitation [4].  Not that this'll feature love, or drama, or tragedy or anything.  Maybe one or the other.  But still.  The purpose of the conversation just went nowhere all of a sudden.

"... Okay, reset, reset.  There we go."

Chibi grandma slapped her face twice, seemingly psyching herself up.  With that expressionless doll-look she had going for her, it just looked silly. "As I was saying, rude child --

"- You want her back, don't you?"

"We're going that far back?"

"It is only natural for the human person to --"

"No, no, no.  You already made your point.  Say no more, please."

 

And so, at a certain day in purgatory, within a room with neither walls nor a ceiling, I had a dream.

"- Wait.  What's your name again?"

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Bohemian Rhapsody, anyone?
> 
> [2] Sadly, without the twin-tails and with no signs of kneesocks from the lengthy wear, loli grandma's not part of the AT Rankings. A shame.
> 
> [3] The Line and Stairway bits refer to the common portrayals of entering Heaven: either by train, or by climbing up a lengthy set of stairs.
> 
> [4] A manzai is a comedic form employing a Straight Man (tsukkomi) and Wise Guy (boke) routine. In contrast, famous Shakespearean plays are notably tragic and melodramatic in nature.


End file.
